


Lets Do It Then

by Blucari



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Control, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Orgasm Control, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blucari/pseuds/Blucari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's wanted to do something for a while, and Brian happens to have had similar fantasies. </p>
<p>I have sinned. If the grumps see this, or anyone else affiliated or whatever, I'm sorry. Uh, whoops? I hope this doesn't turn out to bad considering its my first time writing anything like this. Enjoy I guess?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lets Do It Then

It was near the end of the day. Dan and Arin had finished recording about half an hour ago and all of the grumps had planned to go out to dinner. Dan however had stayed after, saying he had some stuff to finish up.

That however, was not the whole truth. Dan knew that despite the rest of the grumps going to dinner, Brian was staying after for a while to work on some backing tracks for an NSP concert coming up. That provided the perfect time for Dan to ask what he'd had on his mind for quite a while, and there was virtually no opportunity for someone to walk in on them.

After pretending that he was working for a while, he finally got up the courage to ask him.

"Uh, hey. Brian?"

"Yeah?" Brian yelled across the room.

"Could you, um. Could you come over here for a moment?"

"Yeah sure man, just gotta save this real quick."

Dan knew there wasn't really any reason for him to be nervous, considering the times they'd jacked off together and talked about maybe going a little farther. But still, his nerves were getting the best of him. 

As Brian walked over, Dan pulled a chair over. 

"I've sorta wanted to ask you something for a while."

"Well, alright then, what is it?"

"Well, you know we both are pretty bicurious, and have been talking about this for a while." Dan responds, shifting around a bit.

"Yeah, and?"

"Well, I'd like to go through with it. But theres a little more I'd like to do."

Slightly annoyed with Dan's stalling, Brian responds, "Alright, I'm totally down. What else do you want to do?"

After a moment of hesitation, Dan says, "Dominate me Brian. I want you to be in total control of me. Spank me, slap me... Anything. The helplessness.... Its really hot dude."

"Actually, I've been thinking about similar stuff for a while, and Rachel just wasn't into it. Its honestly awesome you brought it up."

"So, you're cool with it?"

"Yeah dude. You wanna... You wanna do it now?" Brian replied eagerly.

"Sounds great, but we don't even have any lube."

Brian runs back to his desk, and rifles through his bag for a moment, only to return with some lube.

"I've been meaning to ask you about this same thing for a while, so I was prepared." Brian says, smiling slightly.

Dan returns the look.

Looking Dan right in the eyes, Brian says, "Alright, are you sure you're ready?"

"I'm sure."

"Great. Now strip you fucking slut." Brian growled.

Dan beings to strip, already half hard. 

Taking off his shirt, Brian stares intensely at Dan, "Now, on your knees"

Naked and nearly fully hard, Dan kneels in front of a shirtless Brian. Looking up, he sees Brian glaring down at him clearly already enjoying himself as he takes his pants off. Seeing Dan stare up at him, he says now nearly pantsless, "When these are off you pull my boxers off with your teeth, understood?" A tinge of pleasure edging his otherwise gruff tone. Dan waits as Brian finishes taking his pants off, but Brian expects more. 

"When I give you instructions, you say yes sir," Lightly slapping Dan across the face, he bends down looking him directly in the eyes, "Understood, slut?"

As Brian stands back up in front of him, Dan straightens up a little bit. "Yes sir, of course sir." 

Watching Brian cross his arms, Dan bites lightly on the waistband of his boxers and begins tugging downward.

As Brian's boxers are tugged to his thighs, he runs his hand through Dan's hair. When the boxers had been pulled to his knees, Brian backs away from Dan and pulls them the rest of the way down and off of himself. 

Throwing them aside and grabbing the lube from the table, he steps back to Dan. Looking down to the other man, he says, "You've followed directions well so far, slut. Now on the couch, face down."

Doing just as he says, Dan stands up and flops down onto the couch, rolling onto his stomach and propping himself up on his arms. 

Breaking character briefly, Brian turns around to Dan, "Are you ready?" Turning to Brian, Dan nods. After nodding back, Brian puts some lube onto his fingers. Walking over, he drizzles some onto Dan's exposed asshole. 

"Now, I know you wouldn't care anyway you whore, but I'm going to start slow."

Slowly, Brian inserts one finger into Dan's ass. Holding back a whimper, Dan whispers, "Ooooh! Oooh yes. More. Please."

Slowly, Brian adds in more fingers to the sound of Dan's moaning and incomprehensible mumbling. Curling his fingers slightly, Brian begins quietly whispering to Dan, though he can't hear it over his own moaning. 

"P-please. M-more. It's so, fuck, its so good." Dan whimpers, slightly arching his back. 

Removing his fingers, Brian once again grabs the lube, stroking some onto his rock hard cock and putting more around Dan's asshole. He then kneels on the couch and positions himself above Dan. Slowly, he guides his cock toward Dan's ass. Feeling the tip enter his hole, Dan arches up trying to force more into himself. Seeing Dan's desperation, Brian removes himself and leans over to Dan's face. 

Brushing the hair off Dan's face, Brian growls, "Beg. Beg for it, you whore."

"P-please sir. I need you inside me. I-I need your rock hard cock inside me."

Pulling his hair back harder, Brian says, "Louder!"

"I need you inside me! I have to feel your rock hard cock inside me, please!"

Positioning himself back over Dan's ass, Brian pushes in once again. With each inch, Dan's moans grow louder. About halfway in now, Brian nearly completely removes himself and pushes back in. Going in deeper now, Brian repeats the motion again, then again. As he continues deeper into Dan, the pace grows faster. Dan's moaning so loudly neither of them would be surprised if someone outside heard it. But then again, they wouldn't care anyway. At a steady pace now, Brian can tell Dan's about to come. 

"You don't until I do, you understand me?"

The pleasure becoming nearly unbearable, Dan nods weakly, unable to speak due to his moaning.

Brian quickens the pace as he's getting close himself. Finally, Brian smacks Dan's ass just before he comes. The feeling of Brian's hot seed within him coupled with the smack causes Dan to come as well. Moaning loudly, they both collapse together on the couch. 

Both of them breathing heavily, Brian wraps his hands around Dan's body. Wiping the sweat from Dan's brow, Brian starts combing his hand through the other man's hair. Turning slightly to Brian, Dan whispers between breathes, "We, we should do, this again, sometime."

His tone turning sweet once again, Brian leans down to kiss Dan's neck, "Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is probably terrible, but it is my first time writing something like this. If you have any critiques, make sure to leave them in the comments as I'd love to make my writing better!


End file.
